


¡Pandora por favor no más incongruencias! (Skullgirls)

by Mueroisivivo



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mueroisivivo/pseuds/Mueroisivivo
Summary: Día 425 sigo intentando escribir un prologo. Así que gente si le mande este link es porque indirectamente necesito la critica para que la historia sea tan solida como una torre de yenga en el décimo turno.P.D.: Si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica a algún personaje, mejor si algún personaje te gusta o genuinamente lo odias házmelo saber porque seguramente su construcción sea decente,todo esto para poder mantener la calidad del mismo.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1° Prólogo [De ojos azules, cabello largo y muy rojo.]

1° Prólogo [De ojos azules, cabello largo y muy rojo.]  
—De ojos azules, cabello largo… y muy rojo, como una llama que nunca se sofoca. Una bella figura, es toda una princesa ¿no es suficiente?—mi madre señalo, una sonrisa burlesca adornaba su cara.  
—Una princesa no es una figura bonita, nadie es únicamente una figura que debe encajar con los ojos de la gente—mi otra madre adjunto, ella se levanto de su asiento, tomo su paraguas y avanzo hacia mi posición. —Debes caminar tranquila, la naturalidad de un caminar es importante—con la punta de su paraguas levanto mi mentón luego prosiguió a tocar los nervios detrás de mi espalda para que me enderezara, se paró enfrente mío y sonrío. — ¿Puedes sonreír para mí? comprendo que esto puede ser abrumador para ti, te lo voy a compensar—mamá me sonrió mientras se alejaba de mi posición.  
Camine con suavidad, mis pasos resonaron en el gran salón del castillo, mi hogar.  
La puerta resonó en el lugar.  
—Discúlpenme ¿interrumpo algo?— « ¡Oh… Leonida llego más temprano!» una de mis madres realiza un gesto con su mano incitándola a entrar.  
Ella entra y abraza a mis madres. Yo corro hasta donde ellas están.  
— ¡Hola Pandora!—ella me saluda y yo corro a sus brazos.  
— ¡Leonida!—grito ella me levanta en sus brazos. — ¿Vienes a llevarme?— pregunto.  
— ¡Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte! Pero sí—ella mira mis madres.  
— ¿Cómo has estado?—una de mis madre pregunta. —Hace tiempo que no te veo por el castillo—  
—Estoy bien, en general, ya saben es mucho trabajo ser la coordinadora de los laboratorios de todo Canopia. He venido a Canopolis para revisar algunos pacientes en realidad, decidí pasar a saludar y a buscar a Pandora— ella hace una pausa. — ¿Ustedes como han estado? ¿Patricia como estas?-esto va dirigido a mi madre más joven.  
— ¡Por la Trinidad! estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ni siquiera fumo, por lo menos ahora—Leonida y mi otra mamá la miran preocupadas.  
—Estamos bien, ella está un poco malhumorada solamente, pero bien al fin de al cabo— mi otra madre aclaro.  
Leonida mira su reloj situado en su muñeca.  
— ¡Mira la hora! bueno, siento que esta conversación deba acabar tan pronto pero debemos irnos—ella comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal del castillo.  
Antes de acompañarla una de mis mamás me frena, se agacha y besa mi mejilla.  
—Promete que no te meterás en problemas, Pandora mírame—mi mamá toma mi rostro con sus mano guiando mis ojos para verla directamente.  
—Que sí, no hare nada malo, obedeceré ¿contenta?—Sonreí, me devuelve la sonrisa.  
—Ten cuidado—dice por ultimo.  
Corro hacia la puerta principal, Leonida esta parada enfrente de ella con mi otra madre.  
— ¿Lista?—yo asiento con la cabeza y tomo su mano.  
— ¡Hey!—mi otra madre nos detiene antes de cruzar la puerta. —Nada de visita a otras ciudades, ni circos ni lugares donde comúnmente ven dagonianos. Es por su bien. Solo… prométanme que no cometerán ninguna estupidez—mi madre me abraza a mí y a Leonida.  
—Si Trinidad, lo juro, estaremos bien. Volveré antes del atardecer, no iremos muy lejos—responde Leonida.  
—Si… algo les pasara a algunas de ustedes dos, no sé qué haría. Cuídense—mi madre sonríe, se da la vuelta y desaparece entre los pasillos del castillo.  
Ambas salimos del castillo.  
—Y bueno… ¿Alguna idea para comenzar nuestro viaje?— la miro y asiento con la cabeza.  
—Podemos comenzar desde el principio… el verdadero principio de esta historia—respondí.


	2. 2°Prólogo [Recuerdo haber oído...]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {...}

2°Prólogo [Recuerdo haber oído...]  
— ¡Les presento a su alteza, la princesa Pandora Renoir!—el presentador había anunciado. «En ese entonces no lo entendía, era consciente de muy pocas cosas y claro tan solo tenía cinco años de edad». — ¡La hija primogénita de su majestad, la reina Parasoul Renoir!—recuerdo a mi madre tomando mi mano, incitándome a caminar.   
—Vamos Pandora—ella casi susurra. Yo la miro «con cierto temor, había tantas personas »recuerdo haber pensado. —Todo estará bien, solo sonríe mi Pandorita ¿Puedes sonreír para tu madre?—Sonrió para ella « ¿por qué no hacerlo? » pensé.  
La multitud de personas enfrente de mí aplauden y se emocionan. Mi otra madre se para en sentido paralelo a mi mamá y agarra mi otra mano.  
—Oh… llegaste justo a tiempo. Pensé que no volverías—mi mamá habla bajo para mi otra madre.  
—Sabes que no soy fan de esto pero por darte el gusto, decidí regresar. La ciudad está tranquila sin embargo quiero asegurarme que estén bien—mi otra madre responde.  
—El lugar está cubierto de garzas negras, no era necesario; sin una skullgirl por ahora todo está más estable— mi otra madre como respuesta solamente asiente con la cabeza.  
Después de toda la ceremonia y la cena con los reyes de otras naciones llego la hora de ir a la cama.  
Recuerdo haber escuchado a mis madres habla detrás de la puerta de mi habitación antes de que una de ella entrara para arroparme.  
—No quiero llevarla todavía, es-es… muy pequeña todavía—la voz metálica de una de mis madres resonó. —Solo iré para hablar con Leduc, necesito estar prepara para cuando la nueva skullgirl aparezca—  
—Hoy la presentamos ante todo el reino, ella necesita conocer a tu familia, a Leónidas—mi mamá ruega. —Si no la puedes llevar yo lo haré. Es lo justo Patricia—  
— ¡Esta bien! La llevare, no quiero que vayas. Iremos juntos mañana por el mediodía pasaremos la noche allí, el viaje es muy largo—  
—Tienes todos mis permisos, no me vas a convencer de lo contrario—escucho una risa. —Voy a arropar a Pandora— Mis mamás se besan «no las podía ver, pero lo intuí por los sonidos »  
Al día siguiente fui con mi madre al lugar que llamo hogar por casi veinte años, era un laboratorio situado en la ciudad de New Meridian. Esa fue la primera vez que ingrese al laboratorio ocho.  
Soy una persona muy curiosa, es mi naturaleza. Desde la primera vez que entre por las grandes puertas blancas sentí un llamo a conocer todo aquello que me rodeaba.  
En aquel lugar hablaban de una tal “skullgirl”, no era la primera que escuchaba este nombre pero en el laboratorio se repetía como un mantra sagrado.  
Hablaban de “eso” como algo muy peligroso, si todas las armas que creaban aquí eran contra “eso” debería ser algo del cual temer. La gente aquí se ve muy tranquila.  
Escuche que también hablaban sobre su aparición “la caja de Pandora de este mundo” ¿que se supone que significaba eso? ¿y por qué lleva mi nombre?  
—Tendré algo que ver con la skullgirl—recuerdo haberme parado enfrente de un calendario el cual mostraba una cuenta regresiva… 730 días, 12 horas y 26 minutos.


	3. 3° Prólogo [La skullgirl]

3° Prólogo [La skullgirl]  
—Las leyendas cuentan acerca de un artefacto antiguo, capaz de conceder el deseo de una mujer… ¡El Skull Heart! Sin embargo, si la mujer no tiene un corazón puro su deseo se corromperá y ella se convertirá en “La Skullgirl”— Mi madre cuenta. —Ha aparecido un nueva Skullgirl. ¿Quien la derrotará y reclamará el Skull Heart?— pregunta mi madre.  
—Bueno querida, creo que todos los presentes son conscientes de la respuesta—mi otra madre responde. Los presentes se ríen.  
—Una pregunta su majestad—levanto la vista, la hija mayor de los soberanos del reino Gigant habla dulcemente. — ¿Cuál de las dos es la jefa de las Garzas Negras?—pregunta tímidamente.  
— ¡Blanca!— Grita susurrando su madre. —Su majestad disculpe la descomedida de mi hija—responde la gigante.  
—No de verás no---mi otra madre interrumpe.  
—Oh… niña, poca gente me pregunta sobre mi trabajo, respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy la encarga de la fuerza elite de las Garzas Negras—« Mi madre es realmente orgullosa cuando se trata de su trabajo» pensé mientras comía.  
— ¿Cómo se supone que derrotan a las skullgirls?¿Cree que en algún momento serán capaces se destruirla definitivamente?— la gigante dejo de comer para llevar su atención a mi una de mis madres.  
—Tus preguntas son muy inapropiadas—habla escandalosamente la reina gigante.— Se supone que es un encuentro pacifico, no venimos a hablar de guerras— explica la mujer.  
—Mamá a la mujer le gusta hablar de su trabajo— la chica responde de igual forma susurrante a su mamá.  
—Mira, comprende que esto suele ser un tema delicado pero no creo que debería ser evadido, responderé tus preguntas, jovencita. Las skullgirls si no han llegado a terminar por completo su transformación no tienen la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a una fuerza armada, actualmente nuestra forma de trabajar es localizar a la skullgirl lo más pronto una vez se halla transformado—  
—Sus poderes al no estar completos no será capaz de defenderse— Responde la princesa, mi madre asiente.  
—Como mi esposa dijo, el responsable de esto es el skull heart. El skull heart es indestructible y es por ello que reaparece cada siete años, intentamos saber su origen porque probablemente de algunas pistas sobre su debilidad. Esto último es mera especulación—  
—Eso significa… ¿que es imposible de derrotar, al menos de forma definitiva?—ella titubea al preguntar, mi madre no puede responder pues habla el rey gigant.  
—Por eso los reinos han unido fuerzas, la skullgirl no es un problema únicamente del reino de Canopia, el skullgirl es un mal que nos compete a todos—  
— ¡La Trinidad nos aguarde! necesitamos de unos a otros para poder contra esta prueba de las diosas— habla angustiada la reina Liz «¡¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?! Literalmente mi mamá le dijo que la skullgirl es un mal controlado »  
—Comprendo su angustia reina Liz, mantener nuestras alianzas con los demás reinos es la primera línea de defensa—mi otra madre dice tranquila.  
— ¿Cómo se rastrean a una skullgirl o como son capaces de saber donde aparecerá?—pregunta esta vez una de las hijas del medio de los gigants. Otra vez una de mis madres estaba a punto de responder cuando las puertas del comer se abren suavemente.  
—Disculpen ¿interrumpo?— «¿Qué hace Leónidas aquí? ¿Por qué mamá no me dijo nada?» mire con cierta incógnita a mamá y no fui la única mi otra madre también la miro con enojo.  
—No te preocupes Leónidas, pasa— dice mi mamá.  
—Oh.. Trinidad de veras mi reina perdóneme la tardanza— mi madre se levanta de la mesa y la toma de los hombros.  
—Querida solamente llámame Parasoul—mi madre Parasoul mira a los presentes. — Leónidas, mis majestades—los reyes gigants se levantan de sus lugares junto a sus cuatros hijos.—La reina Liz y el rey Thomas de Gigant— Leónidas pasa al comedor acompañada de Oliver, el se queda parado en la puerta.—Oliver tu también— Oliver mira con cierto nerviosismo sin embargo avanza junto a Leónidas.  
—Mis majestades, Oliver Noir, jefe del escuadrón cero a sus órdenes—   
—Parasoul ¿qué se supone que hacen Leónidas y Oliver aquí?—pregunta casi susurrando a mi madre. Me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco a mi madre.  
—Pregunto lo mismo—digo.  
—Una alcaldesa y un jefe de rango, cariño para que este es nuestro día de suerte—El rey Thomas codea a su esposa.  
Mi madre junto a los reyes se ríen, mi otra madre y yo seguimos en dudas sobre el por qué de la llegada de nuevos invitados.  
—Bueno se preguntaran por qué los llame. — Una skullgirl ha aparecido, su surgimiento es extraño, incomprensible e imposible. — «Oh no…»


	4. 4°Prólogo [El ojo en mi abdomen]

4°Prólogo [El ojo en mi abdomen]  
—Pandora un paso al frente—asiento con la cabeza y paso al frente del comité evaluativo. —Puede proseguir princesa—  
Me aclare la garganta.  
—El skull heart el artefacto protagonista de una de nuestras leyendas más significativas del folklor de Canopia…-—Suelto una risa. —Bueno… más que una leyenda una realidad—miro a mis superiores. — Las leyendas cuentan acerca de un artefacto antiguo, capaz de conceder el deseo de una mujer… ¡El Skull Heart! Sin embargo, si la mujer no tiene un corazón puro su deseo se corromperá y ella se convertirá en “La Skullgirl”—  
—La mujer pierde toda voluntad de accionar arbitrariamente contra el corazón, pierde el control… de allí su peligrosidad—habla uno de mis superiores.  
—Mmm… eso es completamente cierto— me miraron con cierta indignación. —La skullgirl, Marie Korbel, aunque su tiempo se vida fue corto se cuenta de que fue capaz de controlar al corazón.  
—La respuesta más acertada sería el poco tiempo de su transformación, claramente no estaría totalmente consumida por el poder— respondió la señorita Lidian.  
—Otras skullgirls fueron consumidas por completo al solo momento de su transformación, Marie intento hasta cumplir su deseo… derrocar a quienes la dañaron—  
—Esas son meras especulaciones, ni siquiera se conoce su procedencia ni su deseo con total certeza—toma la palabra la señorita Lidian.— Marie junto a otras skullgirls son un misterio y lo serán hasta que sus familiares se atrevan a hablar, todo lo relacionado con ella son meras teorías; cotilleo barato de la gente mundana—  
—Me encantaría decirle que tiene razón… sin embargo hay más todo los incidentes que se provocaron en contra de la familia Medici ¿no es bastante coincidencia que atacará Maplecrest donde principalmente habitan Medici?—  
— ¿Qué tipo de conflicto podría tener alguien con una familia para recurrir a “magia”?—pregunto una mujer del comité.  
—Eso no lo sé… pero tiene sentido, si tuviera alguna riña o si hubiera sido una venganza está claro porque únicamente se dedico a cazarlos, si fuera una skullgirl también… lo haría—«no hay nadie» enfrente mío no se encontraba el comité evaluativo. « »— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿esto es real?—  
De pronto una luz cegadora apareció de la nada, escuche voces provenientes de la misma.  
— ¡Pandora!¡Pandora!¡Por la Trinidad hagan algo!—  
— ¡Eso intento, solo déjame hacer mi maldito trabajo Patricia!—  
Me siento muy débil, apenas y logro abrir mis ojos «¿estuve dormida todo este tiempo?»  
—¿Mamá?—pregunte débilmente.  
—¡Oh por la Trinidad, despertaste! ¿Cómo estás?— veo a mi madre ser agarrada por Leónidas.—¡Maldita sea! Leónidas suéltame—mi madre protesta como respuesta.  
—¡No! Debes dejar que Leduc haga su trabajo—dice Leónidas con cierta debilidad en su voz por sostener a mi madre.  
—Pandora ¿cómo te sientes?—el científico del lugar me pregunta, su nombre es Leduc, es un buen tipo.  
—Me siento mareada, casi no puedo diferenciar todo con claridad… no siento nada del costado para abajo—intente mover mis piernas pero sentía un vacio «¿qué me paso? mi torso esta paralizado »  
—Tu cuerpo muestra reflejos lo que significa que no es una parálisis, seguro es por nuevo amiguito— «no entiendo de que está hablando ¿nuevo amigo?» Leduc ve a mi madre. — Llamare a Parasoul inmediato para hablarle del estado delicado de Pandora, ella estará bien. Realizare todas las pruebas correspondientes para asegurar su compatibilidad—Leduc sale de la habitación.   
—¡LEDUC! ¡¿A dónde vas idiota?!—mi madre grita con fervor al verlo atravesar la puerta.   
—Tranquilízate— Leónidas aplica más fuerza a su agarre para mantener controlada a mi madre.  
Me levanto lentamente para mirar que me había pasado… «¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿qué me está pasando? » miro mi dorso y un enorme ojo rojo se asoma de mi piel casi cubriendo en su totalidad mi estomago.


End file.
